


Trying to Run

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set during 'Sanctuary' and written for cy_girl. Faith POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-13-04

It's too damn hard, she knows she'll never make it right again. Her only option as she sees it is to leave, but he's there, pulling her back in. She's just so tired and ready to give it all up. He'll never let her and she just doesn't understand why he cares.

_"You thought that you could just touch it, that you'd be okay. Five by five, right, Faith? But it swallowed you whole. So tell me how did you like it?"_

Even as she's begging for his help part of her hates him for caring enough to stop her.


End file.
